Big Brother House Xiaolin Showdown style
by Adorabella
Summary: The Xiaolin monks and the Heylin are stuck together in the Big Brother House, anything could happen. And you get to decide who gets thrown out in the next chapter! rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Brother: Xiaolin Showdown style**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown, nor the concept of Big Brother.

Italics shall be the presenter talking and acting, normal writing is inside the Big Brother house.

_Hello! Welcome to Big Brother! I am your presenter, Adorabella, and I hope you enjoy this season of Big Brother._

_Now, the Big Brother is Master Dashi, and you must all respect him on his decision._

_Now that we've got that out of the way…. Here are the Contestants:_

**Omi**… "Hello, my fellow viewers."

**Clay**… "Hello, Partners"

**Raimundo**… How's it hanging?"

**Kimiko**… "Hi"

**Master Fung**… "This is most unwise"

**Dojo**… "Hello folks."

**Chase young**… "What am I doing here?"

**Wuya**… "Oh! I get to be on TV"

**Hannibal Roy Bean**… "I don't like this."

**AND, Jack Spicer**… "Yes! A chance to reveal the evil me!"

_Well, those are the contestants and they shall be stuck in the Big Brother house until there is a winner. Now, lets go to the contestants, who are now inside the house right now…._

"What are we doing here?" Chase asked, looking about the living room.

"Why! Chase dear! You wouldn't let the chance of being on television go by would you?" Wuya asked him, putting on makeup.

"Yes."

"Oh" She said, putting away her makeup.

"How many rooms are there?" Dojo asked.

"Three." Master Fung replied.

Simple, you monks in one room, me in another, and Chase, Wuya and Jack in another." Hannibal said.

"What! I am not sharing a room with Wuya and Spicer." Chase flared up, he and Hannibal then proceeded to fight, tearing up the living room in an attempt to maim each other.

"I think we girls share the smallest room and you guys go in the other two rooms." Kimiko said.

"I agree." The monks and Wuya said in unison.

The two evil guys stop fighting.

"Do you expect me to share a room with him?" They both said in unison, pointing to each other.

"Yes!" Everyone said. Hannibal and Chase continued to fight, destroying the living room, and unable to resist, the others join in, beating each other senseless while Jack was screaming his girly scream.

"_Well, that seems to have gone well." I said, rolling my eyes._

"_What do you think, Dashi, I mean, Big Brother?" I asked._

"_It's going to be very interesting." He replied._

"_So, there you have it folks, first day in the Big Brother House, and a word from the Big Brother himself. I just don't know how things can get even worse in there, I mean they destroyed the living room…. Oh, wait, I spoke too soon. They've just destroyed the dining room…"_

Back to the Big Brother House…

Next day.

Its morning at the Big Brother house and all is well, discounting the fact that the Living and Dining room are non existent.

Wuya was walking towards the bathroom, holding a towel; she needs her daily bath so that she is nice and clean for the camera. She opens the door to find that Chase Young has beaten her and is in a very soapy bath.

"Hey!" He shouts. Wuya stared at him, and then screams a girly scream and goes to jump in with him. Chase yells and leaps out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it about himself. He runs out of the bathroom with Wuya in hot pursuit.

"Come Back Chase!" She screamed. Chase runs even harder. Then, as he was running past the front door, a crowd of fan-girls burst in. One of them screamed, pointing at Chase.

"He's only wearing a towel, get him!" She shouted. Chase yelled as Wuya and the fan-girls chased him round the house.

Meanwhile….

"Where did I put them?" Jack asked, lifting up a bowl in search of one of his evil designs. He walked down the corridor and saw a cupboard door.

"It must be in there." He shouted, jumping towards the door. He yanked it open and screamed his girly scream.

He had just caught Raimundo and Kimiko kissing in the cupboard. Raimundo punches Jack, then yanks the door shut.

"Fuck off Jack" He shouted through the door. Jack got up from the floor and shouted at the cupboard.

"I thought you already were." He then laughed and ran as he heard the door open and Raimundo and Kimiko set out to beat him up.

So, both Jack and Chase are being chased round the Big Brother House. Jack's holding out well, but Chase wasn't. Fan-girls were jumping him at every opportunity, and once a fan-boy tried to jump on Chase. Chase and Jack skidded to a stop in the living room, breathing heavily and a few feet from each other. They looked at each other.

"Wuya and fan-girls?" Jack asked. Chase nodded.

"Raimundo and Kimiko?" Chase asked. Jack nodded. They were silent for a moment, then

"Bye!" Then they raced off in different directions.

Eventually, Raimundo and Kimiko gave up on Jack and settled to play cards with Clay and Omi.

Halfway through their game, Chase burst in through the door, clutching his towel to his waist and breathing heavily. He had barely stepped away from the door when Wuya burst in with a group of girls. Wuya leapt forward, grabbed Chase's towel and pulled.

Kimiko screamed and fainted. Raimundo yelled and covered his and Omi's eyes with his hands. Clay blushed and covered his face with his cowboy hat.

Jack Spicer then walked in the opposite door from the fans. He was drinking some coke, but when he saw Chase Young, he screamed and dropped to the floor, twitching.

"There are some things an evil boy genius should not see, and that is one of them." He said in a trembling voice.

Chase, his face beet red, grabbed his towel from Wuya. He wrapped it about him, then walked through the door that Spicer had entered by. Wuya and the fan girls burst out laughing. A random fan girl said,

"That was fun, we should do that again! Oh, damn, I knew I should of put my camera in my bag this morning!" Then she burst into tears.

Later, the house seemed unusually quite. Everyone had gathered in groups and was talking to each other. All except Chase Young. After his terrifying experience with the fan-girls, he had dressed in his armour and climbed on top of the wardrobe in his bedroom. Also, Hannibal had disappeared somewhere, strange.

Clay, who had been sitting with his monk friends, got up and went to the phone. He looked about to see if anyone was watching him, then picked up the telephone and dialled a number. When someone finally answered, Clay talked about wanting to buy something…

"Hello? I've been told that you have some good pigs on sale, can I buy some?" Clay asked.

"Yes, you can, how many?" The random salesmen asked.

"Bout half a dozen, I'll say." The cowboy replied.

"Okay, I'll deliver them to you soon, okay?" The salesmen said.

"Thanks" then Clay hung up. He turned to see Raimundo standing in front of him, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Pigs, Clay?" Raimundo asked. The Texan boy sifted, then asked

"How bout supper." At his suggestion, the room emptied, they were obviously hungry.

When everyone had entered the kitchen, they were met by a strange sight. On the counter, a dozen or so cans of baked beans were stacked. That was not, however, what had caught their attention. Hannibal Roy Bean was lying in front of them, and he was _crying!_

"What the…?" Wuya said. Chase entered the kitchen, his eyes darting everywhere. Obviously he was looking out for fan-girls. He then stopped and stared at Hannibal. The bean was saying something, but they couldn't hear him.

"What are you saying?" Jack asked, poking Hannibal. Hannibal screamed at Jack, who screamed as well and leapt into Wuya's arms. Wuya dropped Jack, who landed in the washing machine somehow. Hannibal, by this time was ranting some random stuff.

"Oh, my friends, my kin. I will rescue you! Don't worry! I'll kill every bean eater on this planet and you can all be free like the birds. DEATH TO SALAD EATERS!." He kept repeating this stuff until they got bored. Chase slammed his hand down on the bean, when he lifted it, Hannibal was on his hand; as flat as a pancake. He then went to the bin and dumped Hannibal in there.

They then had Baked beans on toast while Hannibal screamed curses at them.

After supper, Wuya was walking past the monk bedroom door when she saw an ominous smoke coming out of the bottom. Curious, she went to the door and opened it. She screamed as she was overcome by a thick smoke. She then giggled, she had never felt so good in her life. Out of the smoke, emerged Master Fung with Dojo strapped across his shoulders. They were holding spliffs. Wuya continued to giggle insanely, obviously affected by the smoke. She suddenly shrieked and ran down the stairs and into the living room where the others were. The living room was still non existent and they were standing about. They watched as Wuya ran screaming through the living room and into the other room.

"What was that about?" Omi asked. The others shrugged.

Then, in through the door that Wuya had entered came a thick low lying mist that came in and swirled around their ankles. Omi, curious, bent and sniffed the smoke. He suddenly straightened and started to giggle and mutter to himself.

"Ha ha! Must have cheese, cheese is good. He he! Where is my cheese? Must have cheese!" He them proceeded to try and eat everyone's' legs, failing that, he ran into the kitchen. He tore up the kitchen in his quest for the cheese. By this time, everyone had been affected by the mysterious smoke. They were all running about laughing and muttering. Then, Kimiko and Raimundo put on some music and started to dance with each other. The others were all doing something random, Clay was attempting to climb the dining room wall. Omi was trying to find cheese and he then ran out of the house, later on the news it was reported that some madman had gone into Asda and eaten all the cheese. Master Fung and Dojo had fallen asleep in a corner and were muttering in their sleep. Wuya was attempting to use the computer and ended up throwing it out the window. Chase Young was screaming his head off and ranting about how the fan-girls were out to get him. Hannibal was still in the bin, he was by this time screaming about how he as going to free all the beans on earth. Jack Spicer was hiding in the cupboard, crying uncontrollably and talking about toilet monsters.

Eventually, they all fell asleep where they were, even if they were standing up.

"_So, that was very interesting. I wonder what's going to happen next, don't you Big Brother?" I asked. Big Brother nodded, his eye twitching._

"_Well," He said, "At least we get rid of one next episode. Tell me viewers, who do you think should go off in the next chapter? Review and tell us who you think should go off." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Brother: Xiaolin Showdown style**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown, nor the concept of Big Brother.

_Hello again! Thank you viewers on your votes, the votes have been counted and we have decided who will be kicked off. Here is Big brother to tell you. Oh, damn. I need to bail Omi out of jail, crap, do I have the money?_

"_Well, I have looked at the votes and decided who will go… and the loser is… Hannibal Roy Bean!"_

_Well, there you have it folks, now, lets see what reaction our, erm, friend has._

"What!" Hannibal screamed. He then started to curse all salad eaters and after an hour of this he turned to Chase Young and screamed,

"It's all your fault, pretty boy!"

A random fan girl poked her head through the window and said in a dreamy voice, "I'll say."

Hannibal and Chase then proceeded to fight, destroying the living room again and in the end, Chase grabbed him by the head, walked to the door with the screaming Hannibal, opened it and kicked him out. Hannibal managed to scream, "I'll get you!" before Chase slammed the door. Chase turned to face the others, rubbing his hands together, and asked,

"What are we doing now?"

They all looked at each other, and then Master Fung held up one of him numerous spliffs hopefully. They all stared at him, and then kicked him into Raimundo's and Kimiko's cupboard. They did not want the horror that happened last time.

There suddenly came an urgent banging on the front door. They all ran into the living room, and Wuya, who was closest to the door, opened it. In the doorway was a box about knee height and standing behind it was Adorabella, looking very angry

"Here you go! I hope you give me my money back! Do you know how many people I had to bribe? And OMG! You've destroyed the living room, again! Well don't blame me when you can't watch TV! Do you know how much this is costing me? Ahh! I think I'm going insane!"

They stared at the now panting Adorabella with surprise. She then looked at the crowd in the room.

"Where's Master Fung?" She asked. Jack, at the back, waved his hand in the air.

"In Raimundo's and Kimiko's cupboard miss!" He cried out. Kimiko suddenly hit him round the head and he fell to the floor groaning. But it was too late; everyone was staring at Raimundo and Kimiko, who were blushing. Suddenly, Adorabella, feeling that she was losing control of the situation, suddenly cut in,

"Why is Master Fung in the cupboard? You can all find out what Raimundo and Kimiko do in the cupboard later, and please don't tell me!" They all turned to looked at her again.

"He is in there because he wanted to smoke his weed!" Wuya growled.

"Oh, fine! I think I'll join him and steal all his spliffs! I could do with one; you people are making me stressed! I could finally relax under all this strain!" She glared at the group. Dojo, on Clay's hat, cried,

"Here, Here!"

"Shut up Gecko." Adorabella growled. Wuya looked at Adorabella and asked innocently,

"Tell me, what is wrong, is it us? Please tell us, I'll be your councillor." She then pointed to the psychiatrist couch and a chair that appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room. Wuya then disappeared in a puff of smoke and re-appeared in the chair wearing a white doctors' coat, glasses and a clipboard on her lap.

"Sit down, child." She said sweetly.

Adorabella screamed and, pulling on her hair, ran away from the house leaving the box on the porch. Everyone turned to look at Wuya, who sat wide eyed with feigned innocence.

"What?" She asked. Chase growled and went to the box. He lifted it with ease, and checking there were no fan girls in the vicinity, retreated inside. He dumped the box on the floor, and opened it. Everyone peered inside. In the box lay Omi, curled in a tight ball. He was clutching an empty cheese packet. Clay put his hand in the box and took Omi out by the collar. He was still curled in a ball and fast asleep, even when Clay tugged on one of his legs. Clay put him on the floor, where he opened his eyes and looked at them stupidly.

"Welcome back lil partner." Clay said. Omi looked at Clay, and then he looked at everyone else. He sat up and stretched. He then looked at the empty packet for a while. Then he started to cry.

"What's the matter Omi?" Kimiko asked, concerned. Omi stopped crying. He held out the empty packet to her, whimpering.

"It's empty." He said sadly, and then started to cry again. Wuya and Chase, bored, went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. When Wuya opened the fridge, she shrieked. Chase came over to see what her problem was and he stared into the fridge, cursing. In the fridge were stacks and stacks of cheese. Also, there was a note. Chase picked it up as the others came running in to see what the problem was.

The note said,

'I guess your wondering what the cheese is for. Well, if Omi starts to act weird or cries, give him some cheese; it keeps him calm, BUT DON'T TELL HIM WHERE THE CHEESE IS! And that is a must, otherwise he goes on a cheese rampage and there shall be a thousand years of darkness due to lack of cheese. Adorabella.'

"Shit!" Chase said under his breath. He then took a cheese slab out of the fridge and carried it to the crying Omi in the living room. Chase gave the cheese to Omi, who squealed and leapt on Chase, hugging him.

"Get off!" Chase growled. Omi jumped off Chase and started to eat the cheese, wrapping and all.

Bored, Kimiko walked to the sound system and turned it on.

"How bout some dancing?" She asked. Raimundo shouted his agreement and turned off the lights, suddenly a disco ball descended from the ceiling and coloured disco lights filled the room. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Jack immediately started to dance, doing some weird made up dances that have no name. Chase and Wuya stood at the edge of the dance floor that had appeared, watching the dancers. Wuya suddenly laughed and joined in.

"Come on Chase! Join in!" She cried.

"I do not dance." Chase said flatly.

Raimundo, who had been impressing Kimiko with break dancing moves, came over. He crossed his arms and asked mockingly,

"Oh! The great evil genius Chase Young can't dance! And I thought you could do anything!"

Chase growled. Raimundo laughed, then moved away from Chase using the moon walk, and then started to break dance again. Kimiko squealed and clapped her hands together. Chase then smirked. He walked onto the dance floor and stood in front of Raimundo, who had stopped dancing to look at Chase.

"Can't dance, can I?" Chase asked airily. He then astonished them all by doing the exact moves that Raimundo had been performing. They all gaped as he started to do more and more complex moves. A few minutes later, he stopped and stood, looked at the others with a superior manner. He then walked out of the room.

"Well." Wuya breathed. "You learn something new every day!"

Meanwhile….

"Hello? Anyone out there? You can let me out now; I don't like it in here. It smells of nasty perfume and the coats all smell. I promise that I won't smoke any more dope! Dojo? Clay? Omi? Kimiko? Where are you guys? Raimundo? Wuya? Chase? I need help. I don't like it, I'm claustrophobic! I'm going to have a panic attack! I hate it in here…. Anyone?"

Hehe.

Later, Master Fung was let out of the cupboard; eye twitching and muttering to himself. They all sat down in the magically repaired living room- the disco stuff had disappeared- and decide to watch a film.

"Right! What film shall we watch?" Raimundo asked, holding up a selection of films.

"The Shining!"

"Yea! The shining!"

"No! The bullet proof monk!"

"Dragonheart!"

"The mask!"

"The golden Child!"

"Blazing saddles!"

No, I think The shining!"

"No! Not horror films! How bout 'Mary Poppins!'"

They all turned round to stare at Jack Spicer. He blushed and said quietly "The Shining gives me nightmares." They all sneered at him, and then turned back.

"So." Raimundo said in a matter of fact tone. "By general vote, it shall be The Shining!"

"NO!" wailed Jack.

Raimundo ignored him and put the film on and sat down at the back with Kimiko. About ten minutes into the film, Jack, who was in front of them, turned round to see Raimundo and Kimiko snogging. Jack shuddered, turning back to the film.

"That's worse then the film." He said in a sick voice.

Soon after that incident, the front door burst open. They all turned round to see a blue faced man standing at the door. He was panting heavily; then ran in through the opposite door, and, judging to his scream, out through the kitchen window. A teenage girl skidded to a stop at the front door. She had green eyes and ginger hair and was wearing some sort of dark clothes used by secret agents. She looked round, then said,

"Damn, lost him." She looked at the people at the television, and waved at them. She then stared at Chase Young, her mouth open. "Whoa, who's the guy with the funky hair doo?" Chase glared at her.

"Go away." He said. She shrugged and went to run out the door that the blue man had ran through, she then stopped and turned back to them.

"Did you see Dr Draken run through here?" She asked. They all pointed at the door she was standing in front of, assuming the blue man was this Dr Draken, and then turned back to their film.

While the film was playing, Jack went closer to Chase, hoping to hide behind him. Chase simply grabbed Jack by the head and shoved him into a wall.

"Ow."

Suddenly, Chase Young's fan-girls burst in through the door and snuggled up to him, whispering and giggling to themselves. Chase's eyes went a bit wild and his right eye kept twitching. The girls became quiet and watched the film- next to Chase of course. Jack came and sat on the floor in front of Chase, looking at the girls.

Halfway through the film, Chase suddenly growled;

"Whoever's hand that was, KEEP IT TO THEMSELVES!" Jack looked up at Chase guiltily, saying;

"Sorry Chase, I thought you were one of the girls."

The girls surrounding Chase all squirmed and squealed "Ewww!"

All of a sudden, girls in S.W.A.T. outfits came smashing through the windows. They all had JS4DAWORLD printed on the front. The leader stepped forward and said loudly;

"Don't ever say that about hunky world leader Jack Spicer!" Then the two groups of fan-girls started to fight, thankfully going outside. Chase and Jack, curious, went to the window and watched the fight.

"Wow, I have fan-girls!" Jack breathed.

"Not as many as me, see, mine are kicking your fan-girls buts!" Chase smirked. For the rest of the film, they stood glued to the window watching the fight. When the film was finished, it was midnight.

"Alright, bedtime everyone." Master Fung said, clapping his hands together. Omi, who had another slab of cheese, looked up at the old man with mournful eyes, sighed, then trooped upstairs. Chase and Wuya glared at Master Fung.

"Your not the boss of us, we're older then you." Wuya said smirking.

"Well yea, but I look older then you. Now get!" Master Fung replied and then continued to herd the two ancient timers up stairs.

Later, in Kimiko's and Wuya's room, Wuya woke Kimiko up. She was holding several water bags and she was smirking.

"How about giving Jack a wakeup call?" She asked. Kimiko yawned and nodded, grinning. They crept from their room and into the Heylin room. Jack was in the corner, tossing and muttering in his sleep. Chase was sitting on his bed, meditating and wearing love heart night clothes. When the two girls entered, he opened his eyes and stared at them. Wuya held up the water bags and pointed at Jack. Chase smirked and watched as Wuya and Kimiko went to stand next to Jack's bed. They held the water bags over the Goths head.

"One, two, three…"

"AHHHHHHHHH! Shit! What the hell? What do you think your doing? I'm an evil boy genius!"

Chase, Wuya and Kimiko all rolled around laughing as Jack sat on the bed pouting. Jack then started to cry, disappearing under the bed.

"_Oh, god. What next?" I said in a mournful tone._

_Big Brother laughed._

"_That was a good prank! Well, erm, well viewers, what's your vote for the next Chapter? Who do you want off? Please review and send us your vote. Thankyou."_

"_Big Brother, I don't think I can survive another episode…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Brother: Xiaolin Showdown style**

Note to readers: Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy lately. So, on with the fan fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown, nor the concept of Big Brother

_Hello, my lovely viewers! Hehe. Your votes have been counted and the loser has been decided. Here's Big Brother to tell you who is leaving._

'_Well, according to the votes, it's Clay!'_

_There you go. Now let's go back to the house where I don't they aren't even awake yet! Grr. Anyway, it's a special day for one of the candidates in the house; let's go to the house,_

Chase yawned and sat up. He looked about; the room was empty of Jack Spicer. He got out of bed and grabbed his towel. He went into the bathroom, making a special note to lock all doors and windows, and had a bath. After that, he sneaked back into his room and got dressed in his usual armour. He went down the stairs, and it was a bit quiet, a little too quiet. He went into the living room. No-one. Strange, everyone was normally up before Chase. Chase then heard some whispers coming from the kitchen. Suspicious, he went to the door and kicked it open….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHASE!"

Chase yelled and jumped onto the kitchen light, holding on as if going to fall into a pit full of piranhas. Everyone laughed at him. Chase slowly got down and looked about. On the kitchen table, there were presents and a giant chocolate cake with a single candle on it. Everyone was smiling at him.

"Wha… What's going on?" Chase asked. Everyone laughed and Wuya said.

"Well, it's your birthday today, so we thought we'll celebrate it. But we didn't have enough room on the cake to put the required amount of candles. What with you being twenty thousand years old."

"It's fifteen hundred years." Growled Chase, insulted. Wuya assumed an innocent expression.

"Really? I swear you were twenty thousand years old."

"Wait!" Cried Adorabella's voice from out of nowhere. They all looked about to see if they could see her. The voice carried on.

"Chase, before you open the presents, the person who has been voted must go…. And it's Clay. Sorry mate, but pack your bags and get out of here." Then the voice was gone.

Clay looked down, mumbling to himself. He then shuffled from the room. It was quiet. They then looked at the ceiling as an assortment of sounds came to them as Clay packed; the squeal of a pig, the protest of a horse, the sound of wood being sawed, something being dropped into a puddle, a chainsaw, a dog barking, someone coughing, a thunderclap and a scream from a horror film.

Clay then came downstairs and stood in the doorway, carrying the bag. They stared at him, wide-eyed; not wanting to know what was in 'the bag'. Clay shuffled his feet and said,

"Well, erm, bye then." Omi, who was, as always, holding a bit of cheese, looked down at it. He then walked up to Clay and gave it to him. Clay took it and said,

"Thanks Partner." He then turned and walked out, never to be seen again.

There was silence.

"Well know, let's open these presents." Said Adorabella, appearing out of nowhere. She was holding a present, which she placed on the pile. Chase went to the pile and looked at it. He had never had birthday presents before and he was curious to know what they had given him. He picked up the nearest one to him, it was from Kimiko, and it was:

Perfume….

Cheese from Omi…

A box of spliffs from Master Fung…

A box of already eaten chocolates from Dojo….

A set of pink fluffy handcuffs from Wuya…

Some random robot body parts from Spicer…

A book on how to break dance from Raimundo…

A shield that said 'Fan-girl shield, version 2846.' From Adorabella…

A note saying 'it'll arrive at noon' from Clay…

Chase thought he had opened all the presents when he saw a large box next to the table. He read the note, but all it said was 'Happy Birthday', but did not say who it was from. Chase frowned. He ripped of the wrapping, but only revealed a Fed-ex box. He ripped off the top and….

Hannibal Roy Bean suddenly jumped out and started screaming- about salad eaters to be precise- He then started to fight Chase again.

"Oh, no." Groaned Adorabella. "Not this again!" She then ran to Hannibal, kicked him once and ran out the door.

Chase and Hannibal fought, and fought and fought… destroying the house in the process.

They were suddenly interrupted by the door bell ringing. Chase pushed Hannibal, who was attempting to squash him, and went to the door. He opened it and ducked. Hannibal, who had jumped at him, screamed as he fell out the door, knocking over Adorabella, who had come to see if they had stopped fighting. She screamed and tackled Hannibal. She then kicked him and he screamed as he landed in the gutter. She dusted her hands off and walked inside. Everyone was gapping at her. She shrugged and turned to Chase.

"When's the party gonna start? And oh, by the way, I've cancelled Clay's present. He seemed to think it amusing to order a load of pigs for you to fight."

"Pigs? Why would we want to fight pigs?" Raimundo asked, confused. Kimiko nudged him and whispered something to him. He laughed and then walked out with her.

"I don't even want to know what they are doing." Wuya said into the silence.

"OK, what party games shall we play, shall we dance, watch a film, eat the cake, spy on Raimundo and Kimiko?" Adorabella said, looking at a random pad she pulled out of her pocket.

Everyone had shuddered at her last suggestion, Dojo, who was shacking uncontrollably, said,

"Please, no, not that horror!"

Adorabella sighed. "Oh well. Shall we play some games?"

So they spent an enjoyable afternoon playing games like board games, joined by someone called Rose Beloved, who turned out to be Jack Spicer's number one fan girl. Chase had quietly told Adorabella that he would rather die then meet his number one fan. Adorabella just smiled and said,

"I can arrange that for you if you want." She then brushed her hands.

"Right, shall we play 'Spin the bottle'?" she continued. Everyone, Raimundo and Kimiko had returned though looking a bit scruffy, looked at her. She held up a bottle and placed it on the dining room table, which they all sat around, Rose Beloved was snuggled up to Jack, who looked a bit wild round the eyes, Chase smirked at him.

"Right, let's play!" Shouted Adorabella.

She reached forward and pressed a button. They watched as the bottle spun fast. It eventually slowed down to a stop. It was pointing to Chase.

"Truthdaredoubledarekisscommandorpromise?" Adorabella said really quickly. Chase blinked, and then said "Truth."

"Hmm." Adorabella said. She and Rose Beloved, who was sitting next to her, started to whisper to each other. Adorabella then faced Chase with a smirk and asked,

"Is it true that Wuya pulled your towel off when the fan girls were chasing you?" Chase turned bright red and mumbled something. Wuya laughed.

"What?" asked Adorabella, eyes wide with innocence.

"YES!" Chase screamed. Everyone laughed. Adorabella pressed the button again, since Chase was pouting, and it started to spin again. It stopped, pointing at Raimundo. Adorabella said "Truthdaredoubledarekisscommandorpromise?"

"Command" He said. Chase smirked.

"I command you to take Omi's cheese" He said. Everyone stared at him, it was impossible. Omi growled at Chase, hugging the cheese to him. Raimundo gulped and suddenly leapt at Omi. Omi screamed at him and ran in to the kitchen. Everyone followed the pair and watched as they fought over the cheese. Eventually, Raimundo held up the cheese, victorious. Omi lay at Raimundo's feet. He looked up at him, his eyes full of tears. He then burst out crying. Raimundo looked down at the small boy, and they held out the brick of cheese. Omi stopped crying and took it, smiling.

They played the game for a while, which was interesting, before Adorabella said.

"Ok, one more spin, and then you'll go to bed, and I'll go home." She then pressed 'the button'. The bottle spun and spun until it stopped. It stopped in font of Rose Beloved. Before Adorabella could say anything, Rose Beloved shouted,

"KISS!"

Adorabella smirked and said,

"Kiss Jack Spicer!" Rose Beloved squealed while Jack screamed and ran away. The others sat in silence as they heard Rose Beloved chase after Jack Spicer. Jack was screaming,

"AHHH, HELP ME! I DON'T WANT A NUMBER ONE FAN!"

Rose Beloved was screaming,

"DON'T WORRY! ALL I WANT IS ONE SMALL KISS!" Soon after, they heard Jack utter one more scream and then fell silent. A moment later, Rose Beloved came downstairs and walked out the door, Adorabella following for no apparent reason.

Curious, the others went upstairs and found Jack Spicer lying on the floor twitching. Raimundo laughed and said,

"Looks like Jack can't handle girls!"

Wuya and Kimiko turned to him, glaring. He gave a nervous laugh and shrank back. So, everyone went downstairs and got roaring drunk. And yes, interesting things happened. It was like when they were under the influence of 'the mist of Master Fung' Omi went on another cheese rampage, Raimundo and Kimiko locked themselves in their cupboard doing God Knows What, Wuya was prank calling the local pub, Master Fung and Dojo were having a competition on who can smoke the most weed, Jack was sleeping in the corner, screaming and Chase was dancing around a pole. At Midnight, they all, somehow, found their beds and fell asleep. As Chase fell asleep, his last thought was,

"That was fun; I wish I had more Birthdays!"

"_I'm not giving them access to Alcohol again!" Adorabella sighed._

"_The party was good though!" She continued. Big Brother laughed._

"_Shut up you and do your announcement!" Adorabella screamed._

"_Yes Master." Big Brother joked. Adorabella glared at him._

"_So, er, right. Well, their goes another day in the Big Brother house. Interesting, wasn't it. And a big Thankyou to Rose Beloved for coming onto the show! Now viewers, review and cast your votes!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Brother: Xiaolin Showdown style**

Note to readers: Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy lately. So, on with the fan fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown, nor the concept of Big Brother

_Hello People! How are you? Sorry for not replying to any reviews, but I've had soo many! You all love me, sniff Hehe. I thank you all for reviewing and voting. I think for fan-fics like this, shouldn't the readers vote? Seems right doesn't it? Ok, the votes have been counted. So far Hannibal and Clay have gone, and here's Big Brother to tell you who's going next…_

"_Well, according to the votes, it's… Master Fung!"_

_Hehe. The dope smokers gone. Now all I have to do is tell them… hehe._

Everyone, except Master Fung and Dojo who were in their room, was in the living room, getting bored. Kimiko and Raimundo were making out (obviously), Wuya and Chase were playing cards, Omi was eating his cheese (I think you guessed that) and Jack was working on one of his robots. A cough was suddenly heard and they could all hear Adorabella speak,

"Hello guys. Master Fung's not here? Well, tell him to pack his bags coz he's being kicked out!" What else she said was lost to all the cheering the others were doing; even Raimundo and Kimiko had stopped making out to cheer.

"Well, go tell him!"

They all ran up the room to the ancient monks room and opened the door; thankfully there wasn't much smoke to their relief. Put they all stared at Master Fung shocked. He was wearing gangster clothes, and all the 'bling' chains and rings and he started to sing as they opened the door…

_One sunny day I was riding a bike, and smoking a joint coz that's what I like,_

_A policeman stopped me and began to stare and he said,_

"_Hey sonny, what you smoking there?" And I said,_

"_It's a Reefer, do you want some policeman?_

_It's a Reefer, do you want a blast?_

_It's a Reefer do you want some policeman?_

_Or would you prefer me to shove it up your arse!"_

_Well he put me in his car and he left my bike and he took my Reefer which he quite liked,_

_We got to the station and his eyes were all red and the sergeant said,_

"_Constable, your outa your head!" He said "Yeah!"_

"_It's a Reefer, do you wants some sergeant?_

_It's a Reefer, do you want a blast?_

_It's a reefer do you want some sergeant?_

_Or would you prefer me to shove it up your arse!"_

_Well he suspended the constable for his little joke and he went to the bathroom to have a little toke,_

_When he got back he rolled another eight and they were being passed round every copper in the place,_

_Well, I sold them two ounces and one sixteenth and they rolled the biggest joint that the world has ever seen…_

_And they all sang together,_

"_It's a Reefer, do you want some Fungster?_

_It's a Reefer, do you want a blast?_

_It's a reefer, do you want some Fungster?_

_Thanks for your company, and thanks for the grass!"_

Everyone forgot Master Fung had to go; they were all staring at the old man standing in the middle of the room. They had never heard such bad singing! They shuddered and Raimundo cleared his throat.

"Um, Master Fung?"

"Yes, Boyo?" Raimundo scowled and Kimiko giggled.

"Well… You've been evicted!"

Master Fung and Dojo stared at the group. Dojo suddenly burst into tears and jumped on Master Fung's leg, holding on tight. Master Fung looked down at the dragon and sighed.

"Bye Dojo." He then, with Dojo still on his leg went to the wardrobe and opened it. Everyone's jaw dropped. The wardrobe was full of boxes, boxes full of, well, I think you can guess. Suddenly, Adorabella's voice burst into the room, surprising everyone.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THOSE (_CENSORED_)ING THINGS INTO THE HOUSE. YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THEM HERE! GET OUT OF HERE YOU (_CENSORED_)ING MANIAC!" Master Fung looked hurt and then, somehow, managed to chuck all the boxes out of the window with a slight cough. He then turned and walked out of the room, after taking the crying Dojo off his leg. In silence they heard the door slam. Wuya looked confused.

"Didn't he have anything else except those boxes?"

"No." replied the sobbing Dojo.

"Not even spare clothes?"

"No."

Wuya shuddered and walked out of the room, the others following her.

They all had, except Dojo, a big party to celebrate the eviction of Master Fung. They were joined by Adorabella and some random person who introduced himself as Jiggy, who is, erm, very crazy (he seems to be scared of bees?). Well, anyway, they all get wasted and were all staggering about the place. Jiggy was sitting in a corner of the kitchen, giggling to himself. He suddenly had the urge to eat some cheese. He looked over at Omi, who was in the other corner, but the little monk was clutching his cheese, crying. Jiggy looked hungrily round the kitchen and his eyes fell onto the fridge. He got up and went to the fridge and opened it. He gasped as he saw that the fridge was really full of cheese! He reached out and grabbed a chunk and ribbed it open and started to munch on it.

"Yum, cheese." He mumbled. What he didn't see was Omi coming up behind him, his eyes on the cheese.

"Cheese?" Omi said softly. His eye twitched suddenly. "Cheese." He repeated.

"CHEESE!" Omi suddenly shouted. Jiggy screamed and jumped onto the top of the fridge. Everyone ran in, attracted by Omi's shout and Jiggy's scream. They saw that Omi had found the cheese. Jack cried out and shouted,

"Oh noes! Omi found the cheese! Here comes a thousand years of darkness! Oh, wait, isn't that a good thing? Am evil, right?" He giggled suddenly. Omi stood in front of the fridge, his eye twitching continually. He mumbled and then flew into the fridge, and ate all the cheese in one single bite! Everyone stared. When Omi finished the cheese in the fridge he started to mumble insanely and he jumped out the window. Everyone glared at Jiggy, who said,

"What?"

There was suddenly an explosion outside and people started to scream and they heard the sound of a madman giggling. They were a little scared. There was silence in the room as they listened to all the people creaming and the explosions. Adorabella suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway, breathing hard. She glared at them all.

"What happened here, dammit!" Everyone looked at Jiggy, who whimpered and said,

"I found cheese in the fridge and Omi saw it and went mad. The others are talking about a thousand years of darkness and… and, what's gonna happen?" Adorabella swore in several different languages and then declared,

"We must find Omi, knock him out and perform the anti-cheese spell before it is too late!"

The others stared at her, then Raimundo shrugged,

"No big, we've done it before, and we can do it again."

The others nodded in agreement and filed out of the front door. They looked around, everywhere was in ruins except the Big Brother house.

"Damn." Wuya breathed. Chase grunted and started to walk forwards. Adorabella suddenly said, "Wait!" Chase stopped and turned and then crossed his arms.

"Yes?"

"I think we should split up and then look for him that way."

"Ok."

"Chase, you go with Wuya, Raimundo and Kimiko, Jiggy, your with me and Dojo. Ok?"

"O-K!" They all said in unison and walked off in two different directions. Adorabella walked a few hundred yards when she stopped and crossed her arms. Jiggy walked into her and fell over, Dojo, was well, Dojo.

"Why have we stopped?" Jiggy asked nervously.

"We're waiting for a Taxi, that's why."

"A Taxi? Where are we gonna find a taxi? Its deserted." Dojo flared up.

"I'm the author. I can make anything happen." A taxi suddenly appeared and they all got in and it drove off. Adorabella told him to go to some random place where Cheese was known to be stored. The taxi drove off.

Chase, Wuya, Raimundo and Kimiko were not having as much luck. They had gone no more then a few metres when they were attacked by cheese monsters that decided to take Raimundo and Kimiko away and leave Chase and Wuya alone, lying on the floor, covered in melted cheese so they couldn't escape.

"Damn you!" Chase screamed. They had to rescue Kimiko and Raimundo, or Adorabella would kill them and Dojo would be the winner, and the thought was unbearable. Chase pushed on his prison with all his might and it was slowly giving way. A shadow fell on his face and he stopped struggling to look up. It was Wuya.

"I used my magic." She explained. Chase growled and struggled more, determined not to seem weak. Wuya stared at him for a few moments. She smiled sweetly.

"Would you like me to help you?" Chase did not reply, but struggled even more. Wuya sighed impatiently and started to file her nails. Chase still tried to get free. Wuya, getting bored, snapped her fingers and the cheese flew off Chase. He got up and angrily brushed his clothes. He glared at her and growled,

"I could have got out of it myself!"

"Even so, you were taking ages to get loose." Chase stuck out his tongue at her and walked off. He heard Wuya laugh behind him and come after him. For Ten hours they went round looking for their missing companions and they were starting to get bored when they came across a huge yellow mountain. Chase, after a glance at it said,

"Well, this is Omi's lair."

"How do you know that?" Wuya asked.

"Oh, come on! How many mountains do you come across made of cheese made by a cheese fanatic?" Chase almost shrieked. Wuya made an 'O' with her mouth, but let it slide. They, somehow, managed to get past all the guards and into the mountain. They came out on the top floor and came across the evil Omi. He was still small, but had the evil black clock and was laughing evilly. He was watching cheese monsters trying to stuff Kimiko and Raimundo with all the cheese they could.

"Oh no!" Wuya cried. "Their starting to believe!"

Chase rolled his eyes and he and Wuya destroyed the cheese monsters and faced Omi. Chase pointed a finger at Omi.

"You shall never rule the world!" He shouted. Wuya cheered and cried,

"You cheese ball!" Omi twitched at her comment and clapped his hands. About ten cheese monsters came forward and Chase and Wuya leapt at the cheese monsters, Raimundo and Kimiko joining in the fight. After about half an hour of fighting- the monsters were endless, there came a huge explosion. Out from one of the walls a Taxi burst forth. It crashed in front of Omi's throne and Adorabella, Jiggy and Dojo jumped out and then the taxi drove off, running over a cheese monster as it went. Adorabella clapped her hands and the cheese monster vanished with an blink of an eye. Chase glared at her.

"How'd you do that?" He demanded.

"I'm the author, I can make anything happen in my fan fiction." She replied. Chase sighed,

"Then why didn't you use that ability to turn Omi back to normal?" Adorabella stared at him and then laughed.

"I hadn't thought of that. Talk about a dumb blonde moment."

"I'm not surprised." Chase murmured under his breath. "You are blonde."

And in a flash they were back at the Big Brother house.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Jiggy cried. Everyone else shrugged, Omi cane into the room from the kitchen and he looked tired.

"What happened?" He asked. Everyone stayed silent, it was best not to tell him.

"Shall we all go to bed now?" Adorabella asked.

"_Damn, that was fun. It's so funny to mess with the inmates!" Adorabella cried, slapping a hand on her knee._

"_Well, erm, yes. Well folks, who do you want off next? Review and cast your vote."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Brother: Xiaolin Showdown style**

Note to readers: Sorry for the delay, but I had ran out of ideas. But I eventually found inspiration on I do not own Xiaolin showdown, nor the concept of Big Brother

_Hello everyone! I know what your thinking 'oh no, it's Adorabella!' :D Thanks for all your votes, but I had to do a secret vote as two came out as a tie. So, I have voted and the fanfic is finally up! wipes forehead in relief_

_So, here is Big Brother to tell you who we have voted off…_

"_Hello everyone. The one who's been kicked off isssssss… DOJO!"_

_Well, there you have it… though my secret votes not secret anymore, is it… damn._

_To the Big Brother house…_

They were all gathered in the living room, waiting for Adorabella's announcement. Jack was chewing his finger nails, Raimundo and Kimiko were doing their usual thing, Omi as sat in the corner eating his cheese, Dojo was smoking a joint- though looking sad without Master Fung, Wuya was filling her nails and Chase was combing his hair in the mirror. Adorabella could then cough and they all jumped (causing Chase to mess up his hair again) and snapped to attention.

"Well, housemates. The votes have been counted, and the evicted person is…. Dojo!"

Everyone looked at Dojo, whose joint had gone out, and he looked really sad. He sniffed.

"Well, think of it this way Dojo, you get to smoke more joints and be able to be with Master Fung again. I voted you off so you could be, ok?" Adorabella said. Chase growled.

"Hey, you can't vote! I thought the readers voted!" He said, the others nodding. Suddenly, Chase Young's armour was replaced by a banana costume. Everyone blinked. Adorabella laughed evilly.

"Ha! Didn't see that coming, did you, oh mighty warrior! HAHAHAHA! I can make anything happed, as it's my fanfiction! Mwahahahahahaha!" Adorabella said, causing a few lightening bolts to strike outside the house.

Dojo screamed and ran (well, slithered) out of the house while the others huddled fearfully together. Adorabella seemed to calm down,

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. You guys are stressing me out! Well, anyway, I have a present for you guys! An Xbox 360 and the Halo games!"

* * *

_Authors note: Halo is a game where you have to destroy an alien threat using a cyborg. And it's frustrating… a very frustrating game to play. This ought to be interesting… hehehe.

* * *

_

Everyone looked scared; she had never given them something like that before. She was up to something. Chase was then dressed back in his armour. He seemed happier with it on. Then, in front of the TV, an Xbox 360 appeared. But they still had to connect it. Adorabella walked in through the door and pointed at the Xbox 360.

"Before you play it, you need to connect it with the TV." She then sat on the sofa and crossed her arms, watching them. Jack rubbed his hands and said,

"Leave it to me. I can do it. I'm an evil boy genius!"

They all shrugged and motioned him to approach the Xbox. He grabbed some wires and went behind the TV, mumbling to himself. For about an hour, he sat behind the TV, mumbling and swearing to himself. Chase went round and watched him, finally pushing Jack out of the way and trying it himself. The others went and watched him; they then started arguing over the wires. Adorabella started laughing at their efforts to plug the Xbox in. They all glared at her and Wuya growled,

"If you're so smart, you do it then!"

"Ok" Adorabella replied and walked up to the TV. In a few seconds, she had plugged the Xbox in and turned it on.

"So, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Shouted Jack. Adorabella looked at him then shrugged. When she turned away, she grinned evilly.

Jack started to play, but soon, as it was a shoot them up game, he was screaming with fright. Raimundo shoved Jack out of the way and played himself. But even he couldn't play it. So Jack, Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi couldn't play it. Wuya then attempted, and she didn't get very far. She was so frustrated that she took it out on the living room, much to the anger of Adorabella, who banned her from using the Xbox. And then it was Chase's turn. He calmly sat down and picked up the controller. He seemed to be taking the game calmly, but it even affected him. When it was time to attack the enemy, the elites (aliens) he was totally focused on the game,

"Die elites, DIE!" He shouted at one point, making everyone, but Adorabella, take a step back. She was sat not far from it, with the other controller in her hand, but not doing anything.

At one point, Chase, on the game that is, died. He let out a roar and turned into him dragon form. He picked up the Xbox and made as if to break it.

"Chase, no! If you do that, Adorabella won't give us another one!" Omi cried. Chase stopped and looked at Adorabella, who raised an eyebrow at him. He coughed and set it down, going back to his human form. He sat down and started to play it again with single mindedness. He even forgot to eat when it was lunch time, even though the others ate in front of him.

He had nearly finished the game when there was a blackout.

"WHAT!" He screamed. He had forgotten to save throughout the whole game and so he had lost everything he had done.

"What the hell! That's not fair! I didn't save! What the hell happened!" He ranted. The lights came back on and Adorabella laughed.

"Got ya that time, didn't I?" She said. Chase rounded on her.

"You mean you did THAT!" He screamed. She nodded, chuckling. He then threw an energy bolt at her, but it stopped right in front of her face and disappeared. She shook her head,

"You forget old boy, I can do anything in this fanfiction! So you can't hurt me!" She said, smirking at him. She went up to him and patted him on the cheek and asked,

"Want to go head to head on Halo?" She asked sweetly. He eagerly accepted the challenge. They sat down at the consol and the others, curious, gathered around. Adorabella and Chase choose their characters, the cyborg, and started playing. They both had the same weapons and were good at evading each other. Adorabella was the one who made the first kill, making Chase swear at her. In this game, the first to make ten kills was the winner. Chase made the second, Adorabella didn't even move, which caused the smug Chase to growl.

Eventually, they were down nine lives each. One more kill, and it was over. Adorabella's character was standing on a ledge of a ruin with a rocket launcher, Chase sneaking up behind with a sword, apparently going to win. Then, Adorabella turned and fired, neatly killing Chase. Chase swore and threw down the remote, stamping on it. Adorabella stared at him, then said,

"Geez, take a chill pill, will you?"

Chase almost exploded and charged at her, but tripped over the Xbox 360 and landed flat on his face. He groaned and got up, rubbing his nose. Adorabella held out a drink, that she got from thin air, and he took it, drinking it all in one gulp. He then asked for more, unfortunately for him, it was alcoholic, very alcoholic and soon he was lying on the floor, snoring.

"Shall we move him upstairs?" Wuya asked. Raimundo shrugged and said,

"Don't bother, he's fine where he is."

They all sat in silence, with the sound of someone coughing in a library in the background, as well as the sound of crickets.

"Is there anything else to do?" Omi asked.

"No." Everyone replied.

"Oh."

"_Not much, was it. Oh well. I was pressed for time and had to make it quick. I'll make the next chapter better, I promise!" Adorabella said with large innocent eyes._

_Big Brother snorted and said,_

"_Anyway, please review and tell me who you think should go off this time. And try not to make a draw with the votes this time, I hate doing secret votes. Thanks again for reading!"_

"_Cya in the next episode!"_


	6. Big Brother note

A little note to you all:

I'm having a little Author meeting in the next chapter and if you want to be in it, review and tell me please.

Thankyou.


End file.
